The Cat is Out of the Bag
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: Or the Dog is Out of the Bag. Sirius and Remus are both in love with the other, but neither one of them can admit it. So Remus does something to try and gain Sirius's attention. Plus, James finally gets something he's been wanting for ages.


"Sirius? Is that Remus over there?" A dark haired boy with glasses asked his friend on the way to the Great Hall for supper.

"Nah, can't be Jamie boy. Remmy told us he was going to go to the library real quick to get a book for one of his assignments." Sirius replied without looking up from his prank of putting a 'Jinx Me' sign on a Hufflepuff first year in front of him. He let out a quiet shout of triumph when he succeeded and shoved his hands in his front pockets and started whistling a Wierd Sisters song when the first year turned around. Not noticing anything wrong, the Hufflepuff shrugged and continued walking, causing Sirius to chuckle. James looked over at him and shook his head, but continued talking anyway.

"No, Sirius, that is definitely our Moony. I just don't know why he is trying to flirt with a seventh year." James stated curiously, as he looked over to his right. Sirius glanced over to where James was staring and his eyes widened and a choked noise forced its way passed his throat. Indeed, Remus _was _chatting up a seventh year, and he seemed to be accomplishing the challenge, too, if the other students flushed cheeks and shy smile were anything to go by. Remus was leaning against the wall, left arm resting casually above the older boy's head (the student was about five inches shorter than Remus was,) his other hand placed gently on the students hip.

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that Jared Carpenter, the Ravenclaw Remus has been hanging out with lately?" He asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate he had found in his front pocket. Sirius's eyes narrowed as he studied the guy closer and he nodded his head jerkily as he noticed that the short blonde hair and ice blue eyes did match those features of the Ravenclaw Remus had been hanging out with. Remus had been ditching them for the older student for a while now, and it was really starting to get to him. He watched as whatever Remus said caused Jared to laugh loudly. The blonde lifted one hand off of the books he was clutching to his chest, and placed it on Remus's chest. Sirius hoped for a second that he would push Remus away, but instead he pulled him closer, causing the two to only be separated by Jared's books. Sirius growled low in his throat, and stomped off into the Great Hall, not able to stand there and watch Remus flirt with someone else much longer. Plopping down next to Lily Evans, he started angrily grabbing food and placing it on his plate. His friends followed after him quickly and sat down across from him at the table. Lily stared at him with a raised eyebrow, before glancing over at James, who sighed and mouthed "Remus", causing the redhead to smile knowingly and nod her head. She and James were the only two Sirius had told about his feelings for the amber eyed bookworm, so she understood that his mood now must have something to do with the object of his affections.

The young man in question walked in ten minutes later, smiling widely while looking a bit flushed as he sat next to Sirius. Glancing around at his friends, he noticed Sirius's angry attitude and frowned a little. "Pads? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, placing a hand on the animagus's arm. Sirius jerked away and glared at him.

"Nothing, Remus. Why don't you go eat dinner with your new friend Jared? I'm sure he wants to spend some time with you." The black haired boy snarled, his silver eyes swirling with anger and anguish. He could feel his heart breaking inside his chest, knowing that while he was in love with Remus, the werewolf would obviously choose Jared over him. Who wouldn't? Jared's parents were normal, he wasn't the black sheep of the family, he was intelligent, and gorgeous. Perfect for Remus. Sirius would never be good enough for his werewolf friend, and it killed him inside to know that.

Remus recoiled, his amber eyes widening, full of confusion and hurt. "Padfoot, I-"

"Don't call me that! Just go spend time with your perfect boyfriend alright? You've been ignoring me for him for the past two weeks, I shouldn't mind that you would start skipping dinner with me to go be with him!" He sucked in a breath, gripping the table tight enough to turn his knuckles white, his face red with anger. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply for a few seconds before pushing away from the table and leaving the Great Hall, not taking a single bite from his dinner. Remus, Lily, Peter, and James sat there in shocked silence, not saying a word, each amazed at the tirade that had just come from their friend. Finally, it was broken when Remus muttered a curse under his breath and he turned to face the Ravenclaw table. Jared had witnessed the entire scene, and quickly made his way over to Sirius's vacated spot when Remus waved him over. Facing each other, they leaned in close and started whispering, Remus occasionally shaking his head, Jared gesturing wildly to make a point. James, Lily, and Peter gave each other bewildered glances before James cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Remus and Jared to freeze in their conversation and slowly turning their heads to look at the three.

"Yes?" Remus inquired hesitantly, running a hand through his shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

"Soo, you gonna explain what's going on here or..?" James asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. Remus smiled sheepishly, a red flush creeping up his face.

"Um. Well, you see..." Remus began nervously, eyes darting around, making sure no one was listening in. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes in exhasperation before staring straight at James and talking in a businesslike voice.

"Remus here is in love with Sirius, but too afraid to actually tell him. He was hoping that if he could manage to make Sirius jealous, then Sirius would make a move on him. That's where I come in at. I offered to help Remus because he's my friend and honestly I'm a bit tired of hearing him moan about not being with Sirius. However, our plan didn't seem to work out as well as he had hoped it would, because as you can tell, Sirius is so pissed I doubt a declaration of love will be coming soon. I'm trying to convince Remus to go apologize and explain everything, but he isn't listening." A silence fell over the table again, but this time it was broken by Lily smacking the palm of her hand to her forehead and James's face falling into his plate where he let out a whimper. Looking up at his clueless bookworm friend, he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the mashed potatoes and gravy from his face, picked a few green beans out of his hair and pushed his plate away from him. Settling his arms on the table, he linked his fingers together and gave Remus his "I'm-About-To-Tell-You-Important-Information-So-Pay-Attention" look.

"You, my dear Moony, have got to be the most oblivious person there is. Other than Padfoot of course. Sirius has been in love with you for a long time, but due to his family issues he doesn't think he's good enough for you. If you had just paid a little bit more attention to the way he acts around you, you would have noticed that. He's a bit more mature around you because he wants to impress you, he flirts with others to try and make _you_ jealous, and he is way more affectionate towards you than he is with any of us." He finished, waving a hand to point out Lily, Peter, and himself. Lily nodded her head in agreement while Peter replied "Yep!" through a mouthful of biscuit, mashed potatoes, and steak which caused Jared to grimace in disgust. He turned back to face Remus who was sitting in silence, his face pale and eyes wide at the news.

"I tried telling you all that, Remus. Now do you believe me?" He asked softly, placing a hand on Remus's. The brown haired young man slowly nodded his head, his eyes showing pain. He focused on James, looking helpless.

"Now what do I do? He'll never want to date me now!" He cried out in distress, grabbing Jared's hand and squeezing. James narrowed his eyes as he replied,

"Now, Remus, you go and apologize and tell him how you feel. Pete and I will stay out of the dorm long enough for you two to have a long chat and I'm sure Frank will be out late with Alice." The young man who was mentioned, looked over from where he was sitting with his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Frank, do you think you could stay out of the dorm until we say it's okay? It's kind of important." Remus begged. Frank nodded with a smile, causing Remus to sigh in relief before standing. He looked at his friends and smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you guys so much for your help. I'm going to go talk to Sirius now." With calls of 'Good Luck!' and 'Hope it goes well!', the werewolf sped off toward Gryffindor Tower to try and fix his mistake. James stared after him, before sighing and pulling his plate back to himself.

"I really hope everything goes well for those two. They're so in love with each other that I don't think they can go back to being friends if this all goes to hell." Lily commented, cutting into a piece a steak and popping it into her mouth. James choked on the drink of pumpkin juice he was taking, eyes wide as he glanced at the beautiful red head.

"Lily-Flower! Did you just _swear?!_" He gasped.

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "Yes, and don't make such a big deal about it, Potter. I swear sometimes, just like any other person." She sneered. "And don't call me 'Lily-Flower.' I'm not your girlfriend that you can give cutesy nicknames to." With that, she turned to face her friend Marlene and talk about the DADA essay they had been assigned that day.

Remus was breathing heavily by the time he reached the Common Room, his breath heaving in his chest as he tried to gather his thoughts and courage. _Oh Merlin, what the hell do I say to him? 'Oh hey, Sirius, I'm really sorry about everything with Jared and oh, by the way, I'm totally in love with you. Fancy a snog?' That's not going to work. Maybe I shouldn't do this...No. I should. Sirius is my best friend and if what James said is true, then he is upset about this and that makes it my job as his friend to fix it. Come on, Remus, you can do this. _The young man took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and squared his shoulders before walking up the stairs to the door to their dorm. Slowly and quietly he opened it and walked in, being as silent as possible. Glancing around the room, he noticed Sirius's bed had the curtains pulled closed around it, but that didn't stop his sensitive hearing from picking up the sound of sniffles coming from behind them. His face fell as he realised his friend was crying. He crept up to the side of the bed and pulled back the curtains, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Sirius.

The black haired teen was laying on his side, curled into a ball, his eyes red rimmed, tears streaming down his cheeks to land on his pillow. His bottom lip was bleeding from where he had bitten it in order to try and stop himself from sobbing too loudly and his hands were tucked under his chin, but that didn't stop Remus from seeing the scuffed knuckles that were also bleeding. He assumed Sirius had punched the wall in his anger and frustration before curling up in his bed and crying. When he noticed his friend kneeling beside his bed, he narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"What do you want? Come to rub your relationship in my face again?" He growled out, wiping furiously at his face, trying to erase the evidence of his tears.

Remus shook his head. "No, Siri, that's not-"

"Don't call me that! You can't call me that anymore. Leave." Sirius demanded, rolling over so his back faced Remus.

"Sirius, would you listen already? I'm trying to apologize here, and you're not letting me. Instead, you're acting like an arsehole. Now, turn back around so I can speak to your face." Remus waited, growing more worried and frustrated by the moment, before he sighed in impatience and stood up. Toeing off his shoes and socks then throwing his robes on the ground to leave himself in his jumper, shirt, tie, and trousers, he climbed into the bed to sit on the end of it. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a few spells to close the curtains and spell them for privacy in case this ending in yelling. He paused a moment before adding another that would make sure that Sirius couldn't escape to get away from him. When he was done he slipped his wand into his pocket and turned to Sirius, who was hiding his head under a pillow.

Remus sighed again. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way about me hanging out with Jared so much. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not actually going out with him, nor do I plan on it. He's not my type."

Sirius stayed silent, his head still under the pillow. Remus bit his lip, before laying down next to him and slipping his head under the pillow as well. Sirius didn't say anything, just stared at him with dull eyes. Remus slowly raised his hand and wiped away the remaining tears on the other's face, his palm resting on his cheek.

"The only reason I flirted with Jared so much was because I hoped that you would get jealous and tell me you had feelings for me. I never wanted to hurt you or make you cry in any way. I realize now that the plan made me a total ass and I hope you can forgive me. If you can't, I understand, I'll just do whatever it takes to get your trust back." He paused and took a big breath, gathering all his courage. "I also wanted to tell you that I love you." He whispered, his breath ghosting over his friends face. Sirius's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Don't lie. James and Lily told you didn't they? They told you that I'm in love with you, and now you're going to make fun of me. 'Oh stupid Sirius, the poor thing actually thinks he has a shot with me. Let's make fun of him!' I thought you were better than that Remus." With that he jerked out from under the pillow and tried to leave the bed. Remus quickly followed, watching him as he struggled with the spells on the bed.

"Sirius! Sirius, stop! That's not what's happening here, alright? Yes, Lily and James told me you love me, but only after Jared told them about my feelings for you! I'm not making fun of you." Remus said, while reaching to grab Sirius and stop him from fighting with the curtains.

The young man shrugged away from Remus's hands and sat cross-legged on his bed, arms curled around himself, head bowed. Glancing up through his tear drop covered lashes, he glared as harshly as he could at Remus. "Why wouldn't you?" He whispered harshly.

Remus blinked, his mouth gaping open. "Um, maybe because you're my best friend? Friends make fun of each other, yeah, but not about something as serious as this. They don't make fun of their friends' feelings for someone. Sirius, I meant what I said. I love you." He stated firmly.

Sirius sniffled and looked up at Remus, his face showing every bit of his vulnerability. He searched Remus's face, looking for any sign that the other was lying to him. Finding no hint of deception, Sirius's eyes lit up immediatly, a wide smile breaking out. He jumped across the bed, landing on top of Remus and knocking him on his back, Sirius's arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Remmy." He pulled back a little and looked down at Remus, who was smiling happily. Sirius blushed a bit. "Um, also, I've very sorry about the yelling and everything. I was upset and jealous, but I shouldn't have done that." He muttered.

Remus's face softened and he raised his hand to Sirius's cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone lightly. "Siri, don't be upset about that. I deserved it. Besides, being a drama queen is kind of what you do." He teased towards the end. Sirius faked an offended look.

"Oi! I'm not a drama queen!"

Remus laughed. "Yes you are. Just last month you forgot we had homework in Transfiguration, and when McGonagall asked you why you didn't have it, you made up this ridiculous story about how you were going to start it but then you had to save a first year from a nasty spider. When you were done saving him, you were going to do it, but then you noticed that a poor Ravenclaw was having trouble finding a book, so _obviously _you had to do the right thing and help her. By the time you were done, it was time for bed, so you didn't have time to do your homework. When she didn't believe you and told you to show up for detention that night, you got down on your knees and pretended to cry, then begged her not to punish you like that."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah. It didn't work. She still gave me detention."

"Of course she did. You acted like a goofball."

Sirius's eyes sparkled. "But I'm _your _goofball, Moonykins."

Remus smiled softly. "Yes, yes you are." He leaned up slowly and brushed his lips against Sirius's gently for a moment, before pulling back and pushing the other off of him. Sirius let out a squeak, still in shock over the kiss. Remus smirked over his shoulder at him as he undid the spells he placed on the bed. "Well, are you going to follow me down to the kitchens to get a snack, or are you going to sit there?" He asked, hopping out of the bed and putting his socks, shoes, and robe back on. Sirius climbed out of the bed as well, slipping his shoes and socks on, completely ignoring his robe.

"Alrighty. Can we eat an actaul meal there though, instead of just getting a snack? I stormed out of the Great Hall before I could eat anything." He asked, walking over to Remus and entwining their hands.

"No problem. I didn't get anything to eat either before I followed you." Remus replied, leading Sirius down the stairs and out the Common Room door. They walked to the kitchens together, Sirius swinging their hands between them and chatting nonstop. Remus just nodded his head and looked at him with a fond expression.

"Come on, it's not that hard, Sirius. Our friends already know we were going to talk everything through. If we go in holding hands, do you really think they're going to flip out or something?" Remus questioned, placing his hands on Sirius's hips and pulling him closer. They were in an abandoned corridor, talking about what they were going to tell their friends; they had just finished dinner in the kitchens. Sirius put his arms around Remus's neck.

"No, of course not. James and Lily have been telling me to tell you about my feelings since I told them, so I know they won't be upset. Hell, James might just throw us a freaking party. Pete, well, I don't really care about how he feels about it. I just...Wanted to spend more time with you. Alone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Remus chuckled and kissed Sirius, but pulled away before the animagus could deepen it. Sirius pouted and Remus rolled his eyes and started to walk toward the Common Room. Sirius stood there for a moment longer, then sighed and trotted after his new boyfriend, grinning at the thought, and tangling their fingers together when he caught up with him, causing Remus to look at him and smile. Sirius winked.

Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, she woke up from her light nap and blinked, blushing and patting her hair quickly, trying to fix it, when she noticed it was Sirius standing in front of her. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hello, Mr. Black. How are you this afternoon? I do hope you are happier than you were earlier when you stormed in here."

Sirius smiled brightly and bowed a little. "Why yes I am, my dear Lady. I'm much happier now that I have my moonshine by my side." He raised their linked hands up to show her proudly. She pouted, but nodded her head, sighing.

"I always figured you would turn gay for him. Oh well. Password?"

"Newts eye." Remus said, rolling his eyes. Sirius snickered as they walked into the Common Room and immediately headed to the couch in front of the fire which everyone knew was reserved for the Mauraders. They sat down, Sirius stretching out and laying his head on Remus's lap while facing the fire. Remus ran his hand through Sirius's hair and smiled when he heard James, Peter, and Lily coming in through the door. James stopped abruptly when he noticed them, his face shifting from shock to excitement in moments. He jumped up and punched a fist in the air, letting out a loud, 'Woo Hoo!', causing almost everyone in the room to look at him in curiousity before going back to what they were doing. James ignored them all and rushed over to his canine friends, stopping in front of them and bouncing up and down in happiness, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"So you guys are together? You confessed your undying love for one another? Are you going to shack up and make little puppies together? Are you?!" He asked hurriedly, his eyes sparkling.

Remus laughed and Sirius rolled his eyes before answering. "Yes, Jamie, we are together and told each other how we felt. As for puppies...Did anyone give you the birds and the bees talk?"

James looked offended. "Yes. My father gave me the talk. I _meant _are you going to adopt?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I think we might be a little too young for that. Sorry James."

James visibly deflated, before perking up again and running over to Lily who was watching them with a smile on her face. James placed his hands on her waist, picking her up and spinning her around before putting her back on the ground, and while she was still shocked, kissing her straight on the mouth. She immediately kissed back, grasping his shoulders before realising what she was doing and pulling back hurriedly and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"What the hell was that for, Potter?" She demanded angrily and crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled winningly at her.

"I was happy and wanted to share my happiness with you as well my dearest, beautiful Lily-Flower. Also, since love is clearly in the air, based on the fact that Moony and Padfoot are now together, I was hoping you would finally give in to my dashing good looks and charming personality. Would you go with me to Hogsmeade next week?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Sirius spoke up from his place on the couch. "Come on, Evans. Give him a chance. I'm sick of him moping around for hours after you turn him down. Besides, he's a good guy."

She stared at them both for a moment, before sighing in a resigned manner. "Fine. One date. That's all you get. If you screw it up, you promise to leave me alone?"

James's eyes lit up and his face split into an even larger grin than before. "Yes! Yes, Lily, I promise. Oh Merlin, this is going to be the best date you are going to go on. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He jumped up and down again in excitement, his friends laughing and smiling at his actions, Lily shaking her head, but smiling as well.

Remus looked down at Sirius. "I told you they would be happy for us. And look, you managed to help James finally get a date with his dream girl."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. I'm pretty good, aren't I?" He reached up and kissed Remus before he could reply. "I love you, Remmy."

Remus grinned. "I love you too, Siri."


End file.
